


Кукла

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Последнее творение Первого Охотника.





	Кукла

Хрупкость шарниров и нежная тонкость батиста...  
Пусть наложил отпечаток твой долг и удел:  
Руки привыкли к созданью орудий убийства —  
Истинный мастер в любом деле будет умел.

Вязаной шали, воздушных оборок и кружев  
Не пожалев, всё равно не укроешь сродство:  
Делаешь ту, пред которой ты был безоружен,  
Делаешь то, что погубит тебя самого.


End file.
